Friendship plus Lust equals Love
by AngeChen
Summary: Tenten and Sasuke have been proposed for an arranged marriage before they were born. Everything's going good for them, until a new boy arrives into their life... NejixTentenxSasuke
1. Prologue: The Past pt 1

Title: Friends + Lust Love

Pairing: NejixTentenxSasuke

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T (might become higher as story goes on)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote

Summary: Tenten and Neji are in high school, but have been best friends since elementary. As Neji and Tenten start to feel something more than friendship, Tenten's old fiancé comes back, who's not that happy about Neji.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to let my reviewers decide who Tenten will end up with. Here are your choices: 

A) Neji

B) Sasuke

C) Some other Naruto character, other than Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Choji (I just don't really like her with those guys)

D) No one (if you pick this one, the story will end with Tenten dying, running away, or becoming 'special')

* * *

**Prologue: The Past pt. 1**

**6-year-old Tenten and Sasuke are sitting on a bench in Konoha Central Park.**

"Sasuke," a little 6-year-old Tenten started, "did you know that we have to get married when we grow up?"

"Yeah," a little 6-year-old Sasuke answered, "so?"

(A/N: I know that 6-year-olds are idiots and don't talk like this, but let's just say these two are geniuses.)

"Well, I didn't know, and getting married means why have to be together forever and ever and ever an-"

Sasuke leaned in and pecked her on her cheek and gave an incredibly obnoxious smirk. Tenten blushed at his action and looked at her feet.

"So what if we spend forever together; I love you Tenten," Sasuke's smirk ended there and was replaced with a genuine smile and a light blush. 'I hope she'll tell me she loves me too,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Somehow, Tenten thought telling Sasuke she loved him seemed like empty words. After a moment passed with nothing said, Sasuke stopped smiling, stood up, and offered his hand to Tenten, with his head down.

Tenten felt guilty as she took Sasuke's hand. As she stood up and started walking back to Sasuke's house (which was only a 10 minute walk for their small legs) she decided to give him a small kiss on his cheek, too.

Sasuke's smile returned and his face brightened. Even if she didn't return his declaration of love, her action was enough…for now.

* * *

A/N: Have you ever noticed 1-9 year olds' heads are like, HUGE! Maybe it's just me? I don't know… 

Anyways, I have concluded that whether or not anyone reviews, I will continue this fic. Although, be warned! If you do not tell me who you want Tenten to end up, she'll be with whomever I choose. Oh, and I need a total of 20 votes for the poll to actually count.


	2. Prologue: The Past pt 2

Title: Friendship + Lust Love

Pairing: NejixTentenxSasuke

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T (might become higher as story goes on)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Tenten and Neji are in high school, but have been best friends since elementary. As Neji and Tenten start to feel something more than friendship, Tenten's old fiancé comes back, who's not that happy about Neji.

* * *

A/N: So far, here's the results from the poll…

Neji-1

Sasuke-5

Some other Naruto character-0

No one-0

* * *

**Prologue: The Past pt. 2**

Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji are 10-years-old Black Dragon Elementary students. Their school's girl uniform consists of a white short-sleeved polo with the school's insignia on it, black skirt, and black flats.

Their school's boy uniform consists of a long-sleeved white polo with the school's insignia on it, black shorts, and black shoes. The school's insignia is a black dragon darting in and out of the letter D. They're currently arguing…

"Sasuke…why do you always picking fights with Neji?" Tenten inquired. Sasuke and Tenten were cutting class and were in the playground. Tenten's sitting on one of the swings. Sasuke's sitting on the swing next to her.

"Hn…"

Tenten sighed, "Sasuke, you've got to stop-"

"Tenten, please be quiet…" Sasuke requested.

Tenten obeyed. She started staring into his bold, obsidian eyes with her gentle, hazel ones.

"Hyuuga's a loser-"

"He is not!" Tenten interrupted, "Neji's my best friend, don't talk-"

"That's just it!" Sasuke announced hotly, "can't you see he doesn't want to stay _just friends_?"

"Well, we're friends, whether or not he or you want to change that!" Tenten retorted. Sasuke stood up and walked in front of Tenten. He stared into her eyes and held her chin up to him so she couldn't look away.

"Tenten, I know you know that you belong to me, as I belong to you. I can't let someone else take you away- _slap,_" Sasuke face turned abruptly.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I do not belong to anyone, but myself! You idiot! It's me, myself, and I, not me, myself, and Uchiha! Leave me alone!" Tenten yelled. She stood up and left for the girls' bathroom.

Some teachers turned and looked at them through their classroom windows; 'oh, it's the future Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha' was what all the teachers thought.

Sasuke's family was famous for the company Uchiha Inc., which sold fashionably men, women, and teen clothing.

Nobody ever scolded him for something like cutting class. Sasuke didn't allow anyone to scold Tenten either; even though her family was rather mediocre, her mother was Sasuke's mother's best friend. The two mothers arranged a marriage between Sasuke and Tenten before they were even born. The Uchiha family paid for Tenten's education and clothes. They both got straight A's so cutting class wasn't a big problem wasn't a problem for them.

Tenten just locked herself in one of the stalls.

Black Dragon Elementary was a rich elementary school; so the bathrooms were very clean and classy. The walls were covered with a pattern of white and black tiles.

(A/N: If you hadn't noticed, Black Dragon Elementary school colors are back and white.)

Tenten just sat on the toilet. Sasuke was a good guy, it's just he is so possessive.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

'Sasuke is overreacting, as usual. Neji is just my friend, and I love him like a friend. I love Sasuke as a friend, too…' I sighed.

'They're so similar…they both care about me, they're both stoic, usually, and they're both geniuses. Not to mention, they're the heart-throbs of the school. Just yesterday, a female 6th grader came to me, when I was alone, and called me a whore. Claiming I'm playing Sasuke and Neji. That was just a bunch of nonsense…even I know, I was meant for Sasuke. Our bond was already decided before birth,' I thought to myself.

(A/N: A normal 6th grader is 11 or 12, a normal 5th grader is 10 or 11, and a normal 4th grader is 9 or 10. Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten are 4th graders.)

'Oh well…as Neji says, I should go with what fate has decided for me…' I thought,' Oh right, I'm in a bathroom, might as well empty my bladder.'

* * *

A/N: To all who reviewed, thanks. Although reviews don't really affect me so if your going to write a suggestion to me or something, don't expect feedback…anyways, Sasuke's winning so far. I apologize for this being late/short, but I'm not really in a writing mood…I'm sorry to say, but I'm not one of those people who updates daily, so sorry. I try. 


End file.
